Serenity
by Trish-Ah
Summary: Harry, Ginny, and Ron are staying at Hermione's for a muggle carnival that's in town. Harry's on the search for serenity. Can he find it? Written for the Sink Into Your Eyes 'Summer-Fun 2004 Challenge'.


**Serenity**

_I do not own these characters. This story has been written by me, Tricia, but I'm only using the characters/magical world that J.K. Rowling had created along with the plot theme from Sink Into Your Eyes 'Summer-Fun 2004 Challenge'._

**Author's Note:** Alright, this is my first attempt at trying a challenge and I do hope it's successful. The characters might sound a tad bit out of character and I'm doing my best to make this a sweet, romance story. I really hope you enjoy reading it. I wish everyone who entered the contest good luck.

* * *

_I need serenity_

_In a place where I can hide_

_I need serenity_

_Nothing changes, days go by_

_**Serenity - Godsmack**_

There was a sound of metal against metal down stairs within the Granger Residence. Harry Potter rolled onto his back, not wanting to open his eyes from a peaceful night of sleep. It's been ages, a year really, since Harry had a peaceful night of sleep. Why, though, had his nightmares stopped, he wasn't sure. He didn't want to take them into consideration, either. He felt at ease within the new surroundings of Hermione's home. He tried his best to block out the thought of his Godfather's death and tried to place in a thought about the days events Hermione has planned for him and his friends. Harry brought his hands to his eyes and rubbed them before opening them to meet the rising light of the sun. He sat up in the warm bed and leaned against the wall. His eyes traveled to the side where the window was. The sun was out, brightly in the early morning and it looked as if there wasn't a cloud in the sky. _'Perfect.'_ He thought. Even though his life was beyond being perfect, Harry managed to convince himself to make it close to that. At least for this one very day before he and his three friends had to return to reality of the wizarding world the very next day.

Harry grabbed his glasses of the night stand and once his eyes became clear of his surroundings, he took in the numbers on the clock. "Ten-fifteen? Bloody hell, I've never been allowed to sleep in this late before." Harry turned his attention to across the room, where one of his best friends laid. Ron Weasley was a tall boy at the age of sixteen. He had flaming red hair and freckles scattered across his face, much like the rest of the family. Harry managed to chuckle at Ron's statement just as the smell of bacon filled their room.

"Looks like Mrs. Granger sleeps in as well. Breakfast isn't done yet." Harry said. He pulled back the covers on his bed and managed to stand on his feet. He let out a big yawn and walked over to his trunk, which was at the foot of his bed. After finding a black shirt and cream colored pants, he closed he trunk and headed for the door. "I'll see you downstairs, mate." Ron just groaned in reply, obviously not wanting to leave his bed. Harry walked down the hall and to the bathroom. He didn't blame Ron for not wanting to get up. In fact, he isn't really sure why he got up himself. The only way for them to get to the Granger's, they had to floo into the Granger Residence at late night.

After cleaning himself up, Harry walked out of the bathroom and back into his room. He placed his Pajama's on the bed and looked at Ron, who was now sleeping with his mouth wide open. Harry grinned and walked over to Ron. He bent over the lanky form of his friend and shouted, rather loudly, "RON! THERE'S A SPIDER RIGHT ON YOUR HEAD!" Ron bolted out of bed and began to hurriedly brushed his hands through his hair and face. His face grew red, though, when he heard Harry's laughter. Ron turned and glared at his friend.

"Go sod off, Harry." Harry just grinned and pushed his friend lightly on the shoulder.

"Might want to get ready before Hermione and Ginny finish all the food downstairs." Ron raised an eyebrow at Harry.

"So then what are you still doing up here?" Harry shrugged and headed out the door, leaving Ron to get cleaned up. He walked down the deserted hallway, admiring some of the paintings on the wall. The biggest one, though, was of Hermione. It had to be a recent one because she didn't look at all young in the beautiful work. Harry sniffed and the smell of bacon traced his nose again. He walked down the oak steps and into the kitchen. Mrs. Granger and Hermione were preparing breakfast while Ginny, Ron's sister, head her head down on the table. Obviously she took in the same trait Ron did when it came to wanting to sleep in. Harry shook his head and walked up behind her. He leaned in, poked her sides, and softly whispered, "Boo." Ginny jumped up, bumping into Harry. He stumbled back a bit and Ginny looked at him, trying to attempt a glare but failed miserably.

"It's too early, Potter." Ginny spat, sitting back down in her chair. "I'll get you later." Harry laughed and took a seat next to her.

"That would be the Slytherin thing to do, Ginny." She looked at him and smirked. Hermione, after hearing his voice, turned around and smiled at him.

"Good morning, Harry. Where's Ron?" She asked, looking around. Harry smiled to himself. Thought the two fought like mad, Hermione and Ron both had deep feelings for each other.

"He was up when I left him, though I wouldn't be surprised if he went back to bed." Hermione just nodded and went back to helping her mom. Her hair was pulled back into a tight bun with a few dark brown curls escaping. She was wearing a yellow T-shirt and deep red shorts with a pair of gym shoes. Ginny, on the other hand, was wearing a pale green sleeve-less shirt, tan skirt that carried to her knees, and a pair of white sandals. Part of her hair was pulled back into a clip while the rest hanged over shoulders in beautiful auburn curls. _'She really is beautiful.'_ Harry thought, looking at her.

Hermione began to rummage through the cabinets, pulling out fives plates. She set them out on the table and smiled when she looked at Harry. Harry turned and looked at her, blushing slightly that he's been caught. She gave him a reasuring smile before returning to set the tables. A few minutes later, Ron came down and Mrs. Granger served them breakfast. "Where's Dad, Mum?" Hermione asked, looking around and taking a seat next to Ron and across from Harry.

"Oh, well he had to go into the office early, dear. After I drop you kids off at the carnival, I'll have to join him." Hermione just nodded and the group ate their breakfast in silence.

* * *

"Thanks, Mum. We'll call you when we're ready." Hermione said and got out of the car. 

"Thanks Mrs. Granger." Ginny said. Mrs. Granger smiled and nodded at the three in the back. She watched them scramble out of the car and began to dig through her purse.

"Hermione, take this. You guys have fun." She handed money to Hermione and kissed her on the cheek.

"Bye, Mum!" Hermione gave her a quick hug and left the car. She placed the money in her pocket and turned to the three of them after her mother left. She couldn't help but laugh at the site of Harry, Ron, and Ginny looking at the carnival. It was placed up on a rather large boardwalk and surrounding it was a small beach. Being that the three of them never went to a carnival before, they were all astounded at how great it looked. "So, are we just going to stand here and marvel at it or actually go in?"

"I'm not too sure..." Ginny said, trailing off. Her eyes were locked onto a rather large Ferris Wheel.

"Come on, Ginny." Hermione said, giving her friend a small squeeze on the shoulder. "It's not all to bad. I'll take you on there."

"Yeah, Gin." Ron said, tearing his eyes away from a ride called 'The Zipper' and looking at his sister. "After all, you've flown higher on a broomstick."

Ginny narrowed her eyes on him. "Yeah? Well I've also been doing that since I was six!" She looked back at the Ferris Wheel and sighed. "But I suppose your right." Hermione smiled and nodded. Together, the four of them walked to the ticket booth and Hermione paid for four stamps, which allow you to get on a ride without a certain amount of tickets. Once their hands were stamped, the group decided to walk around for a bit, checking out some of the rides.

"Which one should we go on first?" Hermione asked, stopping and looking around.

"I want to go on that one." Ron pointed to 'The Zipper'. Hermione looked at the ride near them and stepped back. There was a vertical bar holding thirteen cages around it. The cages spun in one direction (and were individually spinning) and the vertical bar itself was spinning the other direction, thus moving the cages around in circles.

"No thanks." Hermione mumbled. Ginny as well shook her head.

"Not for a thousand galleons!"

"I'll go." Harry said, looking at the ride. "You two go on the Ferris Wheel and we'll meet back here." He said. Hermione looked at Ginny who bit her bottom lip but nodded. Hermione herself nodded and the group went in a different direction.

* * *

"See, there's nothing to be afraid of, Ginny." Hermione said as they approached the large wheel. "It goes at a slow pace." Ginny sighed. 

"I suppose so. But that's not what I'm really worried about right now." Ginny said, looking at the ride. It came to a stop and the man running the ride let two people out and two people in. Once they were locked in place, he started the ride for a few moments and then stopped it again. When two people got off, the man motioned for Hermione and Ginny to get on. Hermione got on first and then Ginny. The man lowered the iron bar onto their laps and started the ride. Ginny closed her eyes at first but opened them after a few seconds to take in the view.

"What are you worried about?" Hermione asked. Ginny sighed.

"Well, Harry ... I mean ..." Hermione smiled.

"Ginny, he seems fine. I mean, he hasn't brought up Sirius or ..."

"I know." Ginny cut her off. "But that's exactly my point. Last year he was easy to read. This year ..."

"Unreadable?" Ginny nodded. The ride slowly began to start fully with no stops and was going at a slow pace around in circles. In the distance, Ginny could of sworn she heard Harry and Ron yelling. "I think he's just looking to be serene right now, Gin. Trying to forgot all that's happened. I learned last year not to ask him how he's doing."

"MUMMY!" Hermione and Ginny exchanged looks before turning around in their seats to look at 'The Zipper'. "AH MUMMY!" They burst out laughing.

"I'm sure Ron is kicking himself right now." Hermione giggled. Ginny nodded and turned back in her seat. She took in the beautiful scenery and smiled.

"You're right, Hermione. It's not a bad ride at all."

* * *

"Did mum come and rescue you, Ron?" Ginny asked as she and Hermione approached the two boys. Ron looked pale and Harry' face was flush while his hair was more messy than ever. Ron blushed. 

"Shut up, Ginny." He mumbled.

"So what ride should we go on next?" Hermione asked. "I think the four of us should go on one together this time."

"Or we can get something to eat." Harry said. "I'm starving." At the mention of food, Ron bent over.

"I think I'm going to be sick..."

"Oh honestly, Ron!" Hermione sighed and grabbed his arm. "We'll be right back. You guys play a game or something." Hermione said, handing Harry some money. Harry chuckled as he saw the two of them go near the bathroom. He turned to Ginny to see her looking at the floor.

"So...er... shall we go play a game?" He asked her. Ginny looked up at him with a slight blush, and nodded. They walked around the area until finally Harry spotted a game. They needed one more person to play so Harry motioned for Ginny to go and do it. She shook her head.

"I've never played it before, Harry. You go ahead. I'll watch."

"Nonsense. I'll teach you. Come on." He took her hand in his and moved her towards the stool. Ginny sat down and Harry stood behind her. He paid the man money and he placed his hands on both of hers. Ginny blushed at his touch. His hands were rough, no doubt from amounts of Quidditch and her skin was smooth. Harry himself was blushing at the position they were in. He didn't pull away, though. He placed her hands around a water gun and positioned them just right. "Now, the object of the game is to shoot water at the small black dot, you see it?" Ginny bit her bottom lip as his hot breath grazed across her ear and cheek and nodded. "You keep doing it until your horse reaches the end. You have to try and reach the end before anybody else and you'll win something."

"What horse number am I?" She asked, looking at the small plastic horses in front of her. Harry looked at her gun number.

"One." He said and pulled away from the position they were in. Ginny let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and sighed. She didn't want him to pull away. It felt nice, having his arms around her like that. She felt warm ... and safe. She told herself countless of times that she was over him but in reality, she never really did loose her love for him. She brought from her thoughts, though, when there was a loud bell. Ginny took that as a sign that she should start shooting so she pressed the button down on the gun and aimed the water to shoot directly at the black dot.

But within a minute, the game was over and number four won. Ginny sighed and got up off the stool. "That's what you get for being a beginner." She said and grinned at Harry. "You have a go at it." Harry shook his head.

"I never played before either, Gin."

"Come on, sonny!" The game keeper said, looking at Harry. "Win something for the beautiful lady there. Come and play the racing game!" Ginny giggled as Harry blushed.

"Alright then," he said, looking at Ginny. "For the beautiful lady." This time it was Ginny's turn to blush. Harry sat at the previous seat where Ginny was. He narrowed his eyes to the black dot and pointed the gun, getting ready. Once the bell rang, Harry immediately shot water out of the gun and towards the black dot. Within seconds, Harry's horse had won. The game keeper handed Harry a small brown teddy bear and began to call for more people to play. He reached Ginny and handed her the bear. "There you go."

"Oh Harry, you don't want it?" Ginny asked, blush more if possible. He shook his head.

"Sleep with that right next to your pillow." He mumbled.

"I think I will." Ginny said, smiling brightly at him. The two just stood there in silence before Ginny glanced at Harry's wrist. She took a look at his watch and bit her bottom lip. "We better go look for Ron and Hermione." Harry nodded and the two began to head for where they were at before. Ginny never let go of his wrist.

* * *

"Oi, where have the two of you been?" Ron asked, obviously feeling much better. Hermione and himself were sitting on a nearby bench, eating fries and drinking soda. "I thought you were hungry?" He asked, looking at Harry. 

"I am, Weasley, but you got sick, remember?" Harry took a seat next to Ron and helped himself to some fries. "We weren't that long."

"Look," Ginny said, holding up the small bear. "Harry's won it for me." Ron looked at Harry and smirked. Harry looked at him with a questioning look. Hermione took the bear and smiled as she looked at it.

"What are you going to name him?" She asked. Ginny shrugged took the bear back in her hands. She looked at it and a small smile tugged at her lips.

"I don't know... he looks like a bear, right? So how about, Mr. Bear?" Ron snorted.

"That's original."

"Shut it, Ron."

"You!"

"Don't make me tell them who you fancy!" Ron narrowed his eyes on Ginny and she grinned back with victory. Hermione and Harry both looked at Ron with a questioned look.

"Who do you fancy, Ron?" Harry asked. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Yeah, Ron," Hermione said, looking slightly down. "What's her name? Is she in Gryffindor? Do I know her?" When Ron didn't answer, Ginny did.

"Hermione, yes, and yes." Ron went scarlet while Hermione looked at her.

"So what's her name, then? Is it Lavender?" Hermione asked. Ginny shook her head.

"I _told_ you her name, Hermione."

"You said Hermi... oh." Hermione's cheeks went pale pink and she looked at Ron.

"Is that... true?" Harry stood up from Hermione and walked to Ginny.

"Best if we leave them alone, hm? Want to go down by the beach?" Ginny nodded and the two of them left, hearing the last of their conversation.

"Yeah, it is." Ron said, not looking at him.

"Oh, Ron, why didn't you say anything? I fancy you, too."

"You do?"

"Yeah..."

"I think I'm going to be sick, come on..." Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and made her run out of the carnival. Together, they walked down the stone steps and onto the beach. Ginny stopped, kicked off her sandles, and held them in her right hand since her left was still occupied by the soft, rough warmth of Harry's hand. She looked down at their hands before smiling at Harry.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set as Harry and Ginny walked along the shoreline. The breeze was blowing soft waves toward them, causing a soft, cold mist upon them. They just walked in silence, enjoying the serene effect it was having on them. 

Harry just gazed at the sky, feeling at ease. Ginny had this effect on him. When there seemed to be a lot of trouble in his world, she took it away. Seeing her beautiful face the night before when she and Ron arrived just a few moments after him sliced away his worries. He remembered it perfectly. Once she stepped through the first place, she forgot to move her trunk from the fireplace and ran straight for him. After a small kiss on the cheek, she hugged him and whispered '_It's good to see you.'_ He knew right then that the feelings for her have increased greatly. It wasn't until the yell from pain that came from Ron in the fireplace that they let go from the hug.

"I love the water." Ginny whispered. Harry turned to look at the person keeping him company and away from his thoughts.

"Hm?"

"The waves... I don't know why, but water is almost like my serenity." Harry just nodded and looked back out into the sunset.

"We should be heading back soon." He said, stopping in his tracks and looking at Ginny. She looked back up, locking eyes with him. As his emerald green eyes locked with her chocolate brown ones, the whole world around them seemed to be gone. The waves froze in time, the mist hung above them, and the wind had no effect against the bare skin of their arms. Ginny's face flushed from the way he was looking at her. His eyes showed so much warmth and love... She has only seen this look on him when he was around Ron and Hermione but it seemed so much stronger up close. Harry brought his hand up to her face and gently ran the back of his hand over her face.

"Ginny... I... thanks."

"F-F-For what?" She breathed.

"For helping me. You've made this day so... relaxing." Ginny blushed and sighed.

"Ron and Hermione helped..."

"Ron and Hermione weren't with me all day. Besides, they don't make me relax as much as you do." Harry watched her face, a slight smile tugging at the corner of his lips. He couldn't help but feel proud that he himself made her blush. It gave him more confidence. It gave him all the courage to tell her his new discovery. A strand of red hair escaped the clip in her hair and into her eyes. Quickly, he took the strand and moved it behind her ear.

"Harry..." Ginny closed her eyes as he continued to gently stroke her cheek. His touch gave her shivers throughout her body.

"Sh... Ginny, I really like you." Her eyes shot open and she saw a tint of blush on his cheeks. She smiled.

"I like you, too."

"Can I- I"

"Yes." Ginny replied, already knowing the question. Harry smiled and brushed his lips tenderly on hers. Thought it was a short, innocent kiss; it told so much emotion. A loud bang back at the carnival and a puff of smoke brought them apart. "What happened there?"

"I don't know, come on." He tightened the grip on her hand and took of with a run. Ginny tired her best to keep up with her short legs.

* * *

"Fred and George are here somewhere, I'm sure of it." 

"Oh honestly, Ron! Do you really think they blew up the popcorn machine? How would they get here?" Hermione asked. "It just overheated."

"What happened?" Ron and Hermione turned from the smoking machine and turned to face Harry and Ginny.

"The popcorn machine overheated." Hermione said and smiled at the two hands that were joined. "Where were you two at?"

"We went to the beach for a bit." Ginny said, looking around. "Say, do you think we have enough time for one more ride? For all four of us?"

Hermione looked down at her gold watch and nodded. "We have a few more minutes before my mum comes by. What ride did you guys want to go on?"

"How about that one?" Ron asked, pointing to the Tilt-O-World.

"Ooh! That looks like fun! Come on!" Ginny let go of Harry's hand and grabbed Hermione's. The two of them ran in line while Ron and Harry walked.

"Can you believe those two?" Ron asked, eyeing their excitement. Harry shrugged and smiled to himself as they approached the two.

"Can you see McGonagall in that outfit?"Ginny giggled, pointing to the muggle girl in front of them. She had on a tight top and a short skirt.

"I'd rather not think of her in it, thanks." Harry mumbled. "I'll be blind."

"Harry!" Hermione gasped but smiled. Harry smiled back and laced his hand in Ginny's. He's finally found his serenity.

_**Finished**_

Well, that didn't turn out how well I planned for it, but it's something, right? Hope you guys enjoyed _-Tricia_


End file.
